Tell Me, What Are We?
by recalcitrance
Summary: Kendati tidak ada cinta di antara kedua mempelai, Tuhan seakan masih memberikan usaha terbaik-Nya untuk membuat hari pernikahan ini terlihat elok. / One: A prologue, "Suami: Sasuke, Istri: ..." / RnR? :3


Naruto and its characters are Masashi Kishimoto's

 **Notes:**

Ookami adalah salah satu Dewa Shinto, di referensi yang saya liat, orang-orang Jepang menikah di hadapan Ookami *shrugs*

* * *

 _Warning: AU. might get rated M sooner or later. new characters will be added in the description as the story goes :)_

 _._

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

Wanita itu memakai kimono putih bersih besar—sebuah _shiromuku_ , kimono pernikahan. Wajahnya yang dipoles dengan begitu indah tampak elegan di bawah bayangan rindang pepohonan. Segala macam produk kecantikan itu menonjolkan semburat merah pipinya yang selalu menggemaskan, juga memperanggun sinar cemerlang dari iris hijaunya yang kini bak batu emerald.

Derai angin kerap meniup bagian ujung kimononya, menambah kesan romansa yang lebih dan lebih lagi. Awan menggulung jarang-jarang di atas sana. Matahari pun seakan tak mau kalah, ia bersinar malu-malu di pertengahan bulan Agustus itu, menciptakan hawa yang membuat siapapun nyaman. Oh, sekadar informasi, bulan Agustus seharusnya merupakan bulan terpanas di negeri Jepang. Namun, tidak untuk hari ini.

Mau dilihat dari sisi manapun, semesta seakan mendukung sepasang insan yang kini akan mengikat janji sakral di hari tersebut. Uzumaki Naruto harus mencatat tanggal ini—tanggal 15 Agustus. Mungkin ia akan menikahi pujaan hatinya tanggal 15 Agustus tahun depan. Entahlah, sepertinya tanggal ini memiliki banyak keberuntungan.

Ah—terlalu banyak keberuntungan, bahkan. Karena, kendati tidak ada cinta di antara kedua mempelai, Tuhan seakan masih memberikan usaha terbaik-Nya untuk membuat hari pernikahan ini terlihat elok.

.

.

 _ **Tell Me, What Are We?**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _One:_ A prologue. **

**"Suami: Sasuke, Istri: ..."**

 _ **.**_

.

"Pada hari yang mulia ini, di hadapan Ookami, kami sungguh-sungguh ..." Uchiha Sasuke menelan ludahnya, meskipun mulutnya terasa kering sejak pagi ini. Ia benci berbohong, ia tidak bisa mengatakan kata selanjutnya. Ia sesungguhnya tidak mensyukuri ini—ia membenci hari ini, kuil ini, bahkan _wanita_ yang berada di sebelahnya detik ini.

Yang paling ia benci: sejak awal hingga saat ini wanita itu selalu tersenyum. Pagi ini ia menyapa setiap kenalan yang mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka. Siang ini ia berpose layaknya orang tercantik sedunia ketika dipotret oleh staf pengurus pernikahan. Semua itu dilakukan dengan memberi kesan seakan-akan ia sedang menjalani hari terbaiknya seumur hidup, seakan-akan ia cinta mati pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke. _Hmph—_ jangan buat Sasuke tertawa. Ayolah, Sasuke sangat tahu wanita itu merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Pria itu tahu, mempelai wanita _nya_ saat ini hanya ingin kabur dari kuil ini, sama seperti dirinya.

Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa ia terlalu lama mengambil jeda. Bisik-bisik pun mulai terdengar dari segala penjuru ruangan.

"' _Bersyukur', Sasuke, 'bersyukur'!"_

" _Hah, si mempelai pria tidak bisa membaca sumpah pernikahan atau bagaimana?"_

" _Dengar-dengar ini memang perjodohan, kau tahu? Ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku—"_

"BERSYUKUR!" Sasuke tiba-tiba melanjutkan sumpahnya dengan volume suara yang sedikit terlalu keras, membuat seisi ruangan sekonyong-konyong sunyi senyap. Pendeta di hadapannya pun ikut membelalakkan matanya, terkejut. Sasuke tidak peduli. Satu kata yang dapat menjelaskan emosinya saat ini adalah amarah. Tahu apa mereka soal keluarganya?

Ironis, memang. Suatu emosi yang sangat negatif—amarah—ia rasakan pada hari pernikahannya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Mungkin ini memang takdirnya—meskipun sangat busuk, jika boleh ditambahkan.

Mau bagaimanapun, nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Lelaki itu pun berdeham, sebelum melanjutkan. "... atas upacara ini. Dalam perjalanan kami ke depan, kami akan mencintai ... satu sama lain ..." Sasuke tidak tahan, ia sontak menggertakan giginya– _itu semua bohong._

"... mempercayai satu sama lain ..."—wanita itu tidak sepantasnya mempercayai lelaki macam dia.

"... berbagi, baik dalam suka dan duka ..." –oh, _tidak,_ mereka justru akan saling mendiamkan seumur hidup.

"... dan bersumpah ini tidak akan berubah hingga ajal menjemput." – _ya,_ mereka tidak akan bahagia dalam pernikahan ini sampai ajal menjemput.

"15 Agustus. Suami: Sasuke ..."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke refleks menatap wanita di sebelahnya, menunggunya menyelesaikan sumpah mereka. Namun, wanita itu hanya terdiam—entah mengapa. Dia sudah tidak tersenyum, justru matanya membelalak ke arah salah satu sudut ruangan. Air mata pun kini menggunung pada sudut manik berbentuk almond miliknya. Tangannya yang memegang secarik kertas berisi kata-kata sumpah pernikahan bergetar sedikit.

Itu ... marah? Ah, bukan—takut?

 _Bagus, tunjukkan emosi seperti itu, jangan berpura-pura lagi._ Karena sesungguhnya, Sasuke sudah terlalu muak dengan semua ini.

Setelah beberapa saat, si mempelai wanita menundukkan kepalanya, sebelum kemudian membuka mulut.

Suaranya yang biasanya halus kini berubah serak ketika mengatakan,

"... Istri: Sakura."

Tepuk tangan riuh membahana seisi ruangan yang seharusnya khidmat. Emosi bahagia, bangga, lega, dan rasa-rasa positif lainnya menggantung di tengah-tengah hadirin dan hadirat dari acara sakral yang sedang berlangsung ini. Ah, setidaknya itu lah yang _sepatutnya_ terjadi pada pernikahan biasa.

Namun, ini bukan pernikahan biasa.

Sakura ingin menangis.

Sasuke ingin memukul mertuanya sekuat tenaga.

Bukan, ini bukan pernikahan biasa.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Nyaw i'm back with another multichap fic~ (meskipun fic multichap lain gak update update) (huhu) (maafin)

Apa nih? Sasuke Sakura kenapa? Gatau aku juga hehe galak banget sasu (naon)

Seperti biasa, terima kasih untuk yang sudah sudi membaca sampai akhirr hehe meskipun chap 1 sangat pendek, pls bear with me~

Dann yep masukan apapun (suka maupun duka) bisa langsung diinput lewat kolom review di bawah yaa! Your feedback means a lot lot lot :)

* * *

Referensi tentang pernikahan jepang aku dapat dari sebuah video youtube yang berjudul **"Our Japanese Wedding Ceremony"** dari user **Japanagos** , silakan ditonton untuk yang penasaran tentang pernikahan Jepang :)


End file.
